


My Big Love

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fat Shaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: The only intense exercise Chanyeol would be interested in is a finger exercise with his beloved guitar, thank you very much.





	My Big Love

THINK:

 

> _niniME88:_ Hey. Let’s meet up. XD _  
> yeolliepollie:_ Errr… I dunno if that’s a good idea. [X_X] _  
> niniME88:_ Why not? I think we’ve known each other through the net long enough. O____O _  
> yeolliepollie:_ I’m not really sure if we should meet just yet. T^T _  
> niniME88:_ Don’t worry. I’m not a gangster of some sort, if that’s what you’re worrying about. =P _  
> yeolliepollie:_ It’s not that. It’s just… complicated. UvU __  
> niniME88: I’m not gonna chat with you anymore unless you agree to go on a blind date with me.

  
Chanyeol sighed as he eyed his phone screen. The last message had been left on seen as he weighed his options. It’s not that he’s worried about meeting people he met online. Besides, he personally knows the person he’s chatting with. Jongin – his boss’s son – the young man who occupies the condo unit two doors down from his own. He’s been the object of Chanyeol’s affection for quite some time now. Chanyeol was just worried if he’s going to accept him and the two hundred extra pounds he had on. Being fat had never bothered Chanyeol that much up to now. He really wanted to impress the man of his dreams, but he’s not the least bit confident about himself. Nevertheless, he forced himself to type in the two letters that just might change his life.

> _yeolliepollie: OK  v.v_

***

Chanyeol stuck his head out the door of his unit to see if there were people in the hallway. Seeing no one, he strode to Jongin’s front door as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him and laid the bouquet of roses on the doormat. He must have been too intent on delivering the flowers posthaste that he didn’t notice the ding of the elevator.

“Excuse me? What are you doing?” a soft voice sounded from somewhere near Chanyeol’s left ear that he almost jumped out of his skin – worried that he was caught in the act.

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a man he didn’t recognize – clad in red sweatpants and a matching hoodie with white trainers on. He barely registered the other’s visage when a leaflet was so rudely pushed towards his face. He pushed his glasses high up on his nose before making out the words on the leaflet.  _“Baek to the Beautiful You Weight Loss Program”_  was emblazoned in bold pink letters on the colorful piece of paper. He scowled at the stranger who was now yapping full-blast about who knows what.

“Sir! This is your lucky day. I know what I can offer is exactly what you need. In my four years as a fitness instructor, I have never had one client who complained. All of them lost weight and never gained it back. The strategy I’ve devised is a sure way to lose weight, and lose it for good,” the petite man finished his little speech with a bright smile that curved his lips down at the sides. Chanyeol would’ve thought he looked adorable if he hadn’t been so offended with what he had said prior.

Chanyeol ignored him and quickly ran back to his still open door, snapping it shut behind him. Chanyeol was panting as he slid down on the floor. Who does that person think he is? And to suggest that Chanyeol enroll in a gym? Was he nuts?  _The only intense exercise Chanyeol would be interested in is a finger exercise with his beloved guitar, thank you very much._

Chanyeol went to his kitchen to grab a glass of water. The 'running' from Jongin’s unit had tired him. He took one look at the leaflet still on his hand before crumpling it with all his might and dumping it on the trash bin. Stupid stranger was stupid for implying that he’s fat, as if he’s not reminded of it enough already. Chanyeol stomped his feet in frustration – aggressively punching the numbers he knew by heart on the phone by the counter.

“Two big mac value meals. Make the fries and drinks extra large. Thank you.” Chanyeol replaced the receiver and made his way to the living room – planning to drown himself in misery until his daily dose of heart attack arrives. He made a mental note to send a complaint on the McDonald’s website. Stupid thirty-minute wait on deliveries. He could be dying of hunger for all they know. Chanyeol groaned in frustration at his dumb luck today. A lot of stupid sure was going on and Chanyeol just wanted his burgers, god damn it. Sighing to himself, Chanyeol comforted himself with the idea of his two big macs on the way.

Chanyeol abused the remote control with all his might. Again, he reminded himself to call the cable operator to lodge a complaint. Why does the Lifestyle channel have to be so far up the channel list? Master Chef was so much better to watch than those cheesy soaps anyway. The remote control gave an involuntary creak before snapping neatly in two. Chanyeol threw the remote on the wall instead. That’s the fifth one he broke this month. Oh yeah, did Chanyeol mention that this was clearly not his day?

***

Chanyeol wanted to vomit as he eyed his closet. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to Jongin’s proposition. He was pretty sure he’s going to embarrass himself somehow. What if Jongin didn’t like the restaurant he had made a reservation at? Would Jongin prefer for him to wear a blue shirt, or green? Should he have gotten his hair cut? Chanyeol threw on pair after pair of trousers and polos. None of which seemed to satisfy him. Finally, he settled on a pair of dark denim jeans and a black striped polo. After all, black and vertical stripes made you look slimmer – or at least an article once said, although Chanyeol was pretty sure that it did little to help his case. An extra two pounds would’ve been easily concealed, twenty pounds even. But two hundred? Chanyeol could only face palm. Not even a sack could hide the bulge of his stomach if he tried. He was doomed.

***

“I’m excited, Baek. I know he’s the right man for me,”Jongin gushed as he took the roses out of the bouquet and placed it inside the vase on top of his dining table.

“Are you sure about that, Sir?” Baekhyun, who was leaning on the fridge, eyed his client curiously.

“Of course I am. I know he’s perfect. I mean, I haven’t met him yet. But I can tell he’s really smart. His chat messages are so witty and funny. And I bet he’s handsome too!”

“Oh. He is? Have you seen him yet?”

“No, not yet, but I’m going to tonight!” Jongin basically squealed.

“So. You don’t mind if he’s… I don’t know… A little on the chubby side?" Baekhyun asked Jongin who was now staring dreamily at the flower vase.

“Of course not, silly. I like men with muscles, but a little well-placed fat here and there wouldn’t hurt,” Jongin rolled his eyes and continued examining the petals as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Baekhyun merely shrugged his shoulders and started telling Jongin their workout plan for the day. After all, he was paid to train Jongin, not to meddle with his love life.

***

“Hey Sir! Sir! Wait up!”

Chanyeol doubled the speed of his steps towards the elevator. That annoying man from last week has been bugging him every time they met on the hallway and lobby of the building. He was getting annoyed – big time. Chanyeol slid into what remaining space there was on the elevator just as the stranger caught up with him. He let out a frustrated sigh along with the other occupants who were complaining that the elevator had gotten too tight already.

“Is that what you’re going to wear on your date later?” the man – now in a royal blue and black version of the track pants and hoodie ensemble he donned the previous week, asked Chanyeol with that ever present smile which Chanyeol desperately wanted to wipe off his oddly pretty face.

“O-Of course not!” Chanyeol vehemently denied while wondering at the back of his mind what was wrong with what he was wearing.

“Wear green. It suits you – brings out your brown eyes and complements your hair color,”the smaller man suggested.

Chanyeol scowled, and pushed the man’s hand away from where it was stopping the elevator door from closing since the people were already complaining of the delay. However, he couldn’t quite help the smile that crept up on his face as the double doors finally closed – but not before he saw the man give him a thumbs up sign while mouthing a ‘HWAITING!’

***

“Good evening, Mister Kim,” the waiter ushered Jongin into the luxurious restaurant.

“Good evening. Reservation for Mr. Park Chanyeol please,”Jongin replied – following the waiter gracefully as he led him to a table for two at the far end of the restaurant, where the view was the bright lights of the city of Seoul.

Jongin sat and waited patiently as he sipped his martini to calm his nerves. He was pretty sure he was going to meet the man of his dreams tonight.

***

Chanyeol stood on the balls of his feet as he fiddled with the bouquet of roses on his hands. The waiter asked for his name and led him to where his date for the night was. Jongin was sitting by the window that overlooked the beautiful night time skyline of Seoul. Chanyeol, however, thought that Jongin was far more beautiful than the background of lights behind him. His smile was brighter than that of any lamp post there is – or in Chanyeol’s opinion, even the sun, perhaps. He simply adored the man. He couldn’t believe that he was finally going on a date with him.

“Mister Kim,” the waiter approached him first.

Jongin turned with the ever bright smile plastered on his face – said smile falling considerably as Chanyeol handed him the bouquet and introduced himself.

Chanyeol felt his heart break as Jongin’s smile fell little by little. He knew it was stupid of him to believe that he stood a chance with someone like Jongin.

“I-Please. Sit down,”Jongin said awkwardly – barely recovered from his initial shock.

Chanyeol hesitantly sat on the chair opposite him while the waiter provided them with menus.

“S-Shall we order?” Chanyeol offered.

“O-Okay,” Jongin replied a bit too stiffly for Chanyeol’s liking.

Chanyeol chose to ignore Jongin’s cold treatment, and decided to call for the waiter – shifting on his seat a little as he raised his hand to gain the waiter’s attention. Just as he shifted, the chair gave out under him and he fell to the floor with a thud – the wooden pieces of the chair now scattered all over the floor. Jongin immediately stood up and went to Chanyeol’s side. He tried to hoist him up, to no avail. As he pulled on Chanyeol’s arm, Chanyeol’s weight had offset his force and he ended up on the floor as well – the right side of Chanyeol’s body squishing his slender one.

The waiter hastily ran to help Jongin up from where he was squished beneath Chanyeol. Chanyeol could do nothing else but cover his face as he noticed the jeers from the other customers, suddenly becoming religious and praying that the ground swallows him whole at that precise moment. He even saw someone take his phone out to record a footage of the mess, and Chanyeol had to bite his tongue to keep himself from crying so as not to embarrass himself further.

***

The video entitled  _'Fat Guy mishap'_ gained a million hits on YouTube by the next day that it made it to the entertainment section of the evening news. The announcer on TV was making some snide comments to make the video funnier whilst the whole of Korea watched.

***

“Stupid chair! You know what, chairs should be like clothes. There should be small, medium, large, and extra large!” a furious executive chef by the name of Kyungsoo brandished a knife towards the television perched beside the stove top. A frightened Yi Xing ducked just in time to save himself from being beheaded. The patissier Zi Tao and commis chef Lu Han merely nodded their heads in agreement – feeling sympathetic towards their colleague.

***

“Oh my god! I can’t believe this. This is so embarrassing!”Jongin pulled his hair as he watched the video on TV with his trainer who was helping him stretch.

“I thought you said you don’t mind him being chubby?” the other man in the room inquired.

“You knew!?”Jongin said, aghast.

“Well... I did ask you that and you said you’re okay with it, so I thought you already knew,”Baekhyun replied, fiddling with his fingers in a manner not unlike a five-year-old who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

“Oh my god, Baek! What makes you think I’d fall for a guy like him? Come on! I guess I’d have to follow Dad’s suggestion to go to America and wait for this issue to boil down,”Jongin sighed, frustrated.

Baekhyun wanted to ask what Jongin meant by  _‘a guy like him’_ , because he seriously didn’t find anything wrong with Chanyeol, but he shut his trap instead, and continued helping Jongin stretch. He really needed this job and now was not the time to let his fat mouth cost him his job.

***

Not only did Chanyeol want to slam the remote this time, but the TV as well. Never had he imagined himself as one of the victims of the gag segment on the evening news. He found it amusing when other people were the subject of ridicule and mockery, but now that he himself got victimized, he realized that it was anything but amusing. It hurt –  _a lot._  To be judged by people who don’t even know him personally – people who stereotype him just because of his appearance. Chanyeol fought the lone tear that escaped his eye and failed – wiping it with the back of his hand instead. He reminded himself of what his mother had said to him:  _“No person is ugly. Society is.”_

Chanyeol began to question the truth behind said words. Was he really not ugly? Why do people make it seem so? Then he concluded that yes, he was ugly. Why else would people dislike him all that much? With the realization came the stream of tears that rushed like a waterfall on his cheeks. Chanyeol found it difficult to understand why he needed to work so hard to be loved – isn’t love something that’s supposed to be given free? And despite his efforts, why does he fail all the time? Has he got no right to be loved? Wiping his tears one last time, Chanyeol refused to think about such depressing thoughts anymore and pushed the matter at the back of his mind. Instead, he grabbed the telephone and ordered in some Chinese.

***

“Sir! Sir!”

Chanyeol wanted the ground to swallow him whole as he heard that annoying voice again. Ever since the failed date with Jongin, he had tried all his might to avoid the annoying little man who made it his life’s purpose to meddle with his life.

“Sir! Sir! Wait up!” the stranger persisted, catching up to Chanyeol with no difficulty at all.

Chanyeol cursed under his breath and felt the last straw of his patience break.

“What!?” Chanyeol turned abruptly – coming face to face with the frightened expression of the man who he called  _‘midget’_  in his head.

“I-I…” the little midget wasn’t able to respond – seemingly too shocked by Chanyeol’s sudden outburst.

“I know I’m fat, and I’m not healthy, and I know I’ll die young, and people would always be creeped out just by looking at me. Heck, I may never be able to date another human being – let alone get married, but I will never ever enroll in your stupid diet plan! Never!” Chanyeol shouted – startling even the passersby with his sudden outburst.

Chanyeol had expected for the man to laugh at him, slap him, tell him that indeed what he said was true. He was, however, surprised when the other simply stayed silent that Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was the very same man who talked non-stop whenever they met in the hallways. He was flabbergasted all the more when said man closed the distance between them and reached over his neck with his arms – enclosing him in a tight hug.  _Chanyeol had never felt more loved in his life._

***

Chanyeol gave a resigned sigh as soon as he reached his apartment – going straight to the kitchen out of habit. Just as he was drinking from his can of cola, something in his periphery caught his attention. He trudged to the trash can and picked up the lone crumpled piece of paper on top of the assortment of styrofoam containers and take out boxes that filled the bin. He straightened said item on the kitchen counter and eyed the writing below the header of the leaflet.

 ** _BYUN BAEKHYUN_** __  
Fitness Instructor  
1-800-BAEKKIE-6104

Chanyeol took his phone out and reluctantly dialed the number – mood considerably lifting as he heard the familiar bubbly voice on the other end of the line. He ended the call with a smile on his face – promises of starting anew filling his head, and he felt lighter than he had ever been in a long, long time.

***

“Good morning, Sir Chanyeol!”Baekhyun beamed – grinning from ear to ear as he eyed his newest client, who waddled into the gym just in time for their morning work-out.

“M-Morning,” Chanyeol replied groggily. It was six fucking am, he should still be sleeping right now.

“Hey! What’s up with that grumpy expression so early in the morning!? The sun is shining bright! And besides, you’re more handsome when you smile,” Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol’s belly with his elbow – earning a surprised squeak in return. Chanyeol would argue later on that it was in fact, a very  _manly_  squeak.

Chanyeol didn’t even have time to reply about how their session being so early in the morning was exactly the reason for his grumpiness, when he found himself being pushed by a giddy Baekhyun towards the general direction of the treadmills. He had to give props to Baekhyun for his strength though. Who knew a petite man of a little over a hundred pounds could easily push over a man thrice his weight? Baekhyun, Chanyeol decides, was really something else.

***

“Three hundred seventy pounds. Okay, we can!”Baekhyun muttered more to himself as he jotted who knows what in his handy dandy pink notebook whilst tipping the sliders on the scale Chanyeol was standing on.

Chanyeol, ever the pessimist, wanted to question Baekhyun as to how he can possibly reduce his weight. Baekhyun, as if he read Chanyeol’s mind, started chattering about his five-pronged strategy which he claimed to be effective.

“Sir Chanyeol. As I’ve said that very first day we met, I have been a trainer for four years and I have devised a treatment plan to safely lose weight. I call it the ‘Baek to the Beautiful You’ program. You know, for people who want to get their old weights  _‘Baek’_ ,”Baekhyun emphasized the last word with air quotes – seemingly proud of how witty it was for him to come up with the idea.

Chanyeol fought the urge to roll his eyes at Baekhyun. The smaller man paid him no heed however as he continued dragging him around the gym in a supposed tour to familiarize himself with the facilities.

“So, Sir Chanyeol. Are you ready?” Baekhyun halted to a stop beside the stationary bicycle – taking in a deep breath for added dramatic effect.

“Uh. Yes?” Chanyeol replied, unsure.

“Very well then. Hop in,” Baekhyun gestured to the stationary bike, and Chanyeol took it as a signal for him to mount said equipment.

***

 **STEP 1. GOAL SETTING.**  
  
“First step. Goal Setting. What do you want to achieve?”

“I want to lose weight. I want to be fit. I want to live long enough to see my grandchildren get married. I want to be accepted – to be loved,”Chanyeol said determinedly.

Baekhyun smiled and patted Chanyeol’s head – typing in something on the touch screen monitor on the bike’s anterior portion. Chanyeol yelped as the bike automatically sped up its pace due to the adjustments Baekhyun made.

“Let’s start with two pounds per week for the first two months, Sir Chanyeol. Hwaiting!” Baekhyun cheered before he left Chanyeol to deal with the wretched machine.

**STEP 2. START TODAY.**

Chanyeol pressed the ice pack harder on his lower back. He knew he was unfit, but he never thought that a mere thirty-minute cardio workout on the treadmill could have this effect on him. He groaned as the door bell rang just as he had found a comfortable position on the couch. He was contemplating on whether he should just ignore it when the ringing persisted and he grudgingly got up to answer the door – wanting nothing more than to scold the person there for interrupting his rest.

“What are you doing…”Chanyeol hadn’t even finished his sentence when Baekhyun let himself in and brandished the black waste plastic bag on his hand.

“Step number two. Start today.”

“Eh?”

“Procrastination is the root of all evil, Sir Chanyeol. You want to lose weight? Start today.”

Chanyeol was panicky by the time Baekhyun had started to collect the opened bags of chips on his coffee table. He had never seen someone treat Cheetos with so much disrespect that he whimpered when Baekhyun all but shoved it into the plastic bag without much ado. His eyebrow twitched as Baekhyun hastily marched to the kitchen after clearing out the living room off any food. He trailed after Baekhyun and took a deep steadying breath as Baekhyun reached for the handle of his desired destination.

_Not his fridge, god damn it._

“Sir Chanyeol, you have to eat a balanced diet _…”_ Baekhyun started, rant interrupted when Chanyeol aired out his disagreement.

“I do eat a balanced diet,” Chanyeol asserted. This Baekhyun guy clearly didn’t know that Chanyeol ate all types of food. He really did eat his vegetables, swear to God! “And for fuck’s sake, stop calling me Sir! You’re making me feel old. We’re like the same age or something.”

“Well, according to the registration form you filled up we’re both twenty-six, but you’re my client and…” Baekhyun trailed off as he saw Chanyeol’s scowl deepen.

“Okaaay fine, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun conceded and continued his lecture: “We may be same-aged friends, but I’m afraid I would have to be the bearer of bad news,” Baekhyun nodded solemnly to himself, Chanyeol hanging on to his every word, genuinely curious that he stopped himself from interrupting even when he found it ludicrous that Baekhyun was calling him ‘Sir’ one minute and the next, they’re ‘same-aged friends’? How preposterous.

“Sorry to break it to you, Yeol. But a balanced diet does not mean one burger in each hand,” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly, face breaking into a smug smirk that showed Chanyeol just how much of a little shit he was. It was so annoying that Chanyeol actually started to step forward to voice out his indignance and probably give the other a smack or two, but was stopped by Baekhyun’s pretty hand on his chest. He felt the sudden thump of his heart against his ribcage at the contact, but the smaller man seemed unfazed and continued talking at a hundred words per minute.

“Seriously, you have to eat a balanced ratio of carbohydrates, proteins, and fats. You can eat a full breakfast and lunch, but you can just have cereal or oats for dinner. Try using vegetable oil in your cooking instead. Stay away from sweets. Glucose is highly fattening,” Baekhyun ranted on and on as he continued ransacking Chanyeol’s refrigerator – Chanyeol seemingly frozen at the side as he saw Baekhyun take away his tub of ice cream and all of his chocolate bars and his expensive cheese! Chanyeol almost fainted when Baekhyun emptied his two-liter bottle of Coke onto the sink.

It is true when they say that diet is just die with a T.  _Chanyeol felt like dying already._

**STEP 3. NO SHORTCUTS.**

Chanyeol whimpered as Baekhyun caught him by the collar of his shirt and redirected him to the path that they were following.

“Step three. No shortcuts. I said five rounds of jogging around the park. Why are you bypassing through the playground?”

“I just wanted to go sight-seeing. The same scenery over and over gets boring you know,” Chanyeol tried to reason –  _tried._

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol menacingly.

“Okay! Okay! Fine!” Chanyeol resumed jogging on the path they’ve agreed on in fear of facing Baekhyun’s wrath. His swollen calf from a few days back when he attempted to sneak in a bar of Snickers serving as a constant reminder of how his petite trainer can pack a mean punch no matter how harmless he may have looked.

**STEP 4. MOTIVATE YOURSELF.**

“Hey, Yeol. How are you doing?”Baekhyun strode over to where Chanyeol was fighting a losing battle against the treadmill.

They were on their second month and were past the formalities now. Chanyeol slumped over the treadmill in defeat.

“Baekkie. Are you sure we can do this?” Chanyeol sighed dejectedly – sliding onto the floor with a thud.

“Yeol. Come on. Get up,” Baekhyun softened as he stood over Chanyeol’s stooped form.

Chanyeol let himself get hoisted back up on the treadmill mainly because of the comfort that Baekhyun’s touch brought him.

“Step four. Motivate yourself. Do you want to become thinner because you want to prove to Sir Jongin that he made a big mistake of turning you down? Do you want him to regret ever ignoring your calls after your date? Do you want him to come back to you like a kicked puppy to its master when he sees how thin and handsome you’ve become? Do you want that, Yeol? Huh?” Baekhyun questioned Chanyeol – voice growing louder and louder with every query.

Chanyeol seemed to have been pumped up by Baekhyun’s little speech that he had resumed walking on the treadmill – gaining momentum as Baekhyun’s voice came out an octave higher.

“Yes. Yes. YES!”Chanyeol found himself shouting his answer eagerly – only to be surprised when Baekhyun pressed the stop button on the treadmill’s screen instead.

“Well if that’s the case, then let’s stop this right here, right now. You do not do this for mere vanity. Not just because society thinks it’s ideal. Motivate yourself to change for the better, but do not base it on another person’s approval,”Baekhyun turned – about to leave the dumbfounded Chanyeol who stayed frozen on the treadmill.

“Wait! What!?” Chanyeol spat as he recovered, and caught Baekhyun by the wrist – scowl in place.

“I would’ve understood if your reason was because you were tired of being called fat already; you wanted to wear clothes that didn’t have an X on the size tag anymore; you wanted people to stop complaining whenever you entered the lift; you were so fed up with cab drivers not letting you ride their taxis. Anything would do, as long as it’s for you. You have to do this for yourself, Yeol.”

Chanyeol’s scowl softened, and his lips twitched at the corners as he realized the depth of what Baekhyun had just said.

“You know what. You’re right! I’m tired of people judging me because I’m fat. I know I’m fat but I am not a slob. I work hard just like everybody else – if not more. I graduated at the top of my class. I deserve some respect,”Chanyeol said – conviction lacing his voice as he gained confidence with each word he uttered.

“That’s my boy,” Baekhyun chuckled as he patted Chanyeol on the head – proud smile in place as he hit the start button on the treadmill once again.

_***_

“Three hundred thirty eight pounds,”Baekhyun muttered as he adjusted the scale and smiled at his ‘findings’.

Chanyeol, being the innate genius that he was, calculated the values in his mind in no time.

“Hey! That means that I lost thirty-two pounds in three months. That’s eight more pounds than our goal,”Chanyeol muttered excitedly – pleased that he was finally seeing some results.

Chanyeol couldn’t keep his feelings of happiness inside, and he enclosed Baekhyun in a tight hug even before he could think of his actions – lifting him off the ground and twirling him around like a rag doll in his excitement. Baekhyun found that he didn’t care and let himself be manhandled by Chanyeol for once. His heart swelled with pride because of his achievement, Chanyeol’s achievement –  _their achievement._

**STEP 5. BE HAPPY.**

“Yay!”Baekhyun licked his lips as the waiter placed their order on the table – rubbing his hands in delight at the sight of the sumptuous meal.

“Just tell me when it’s over,” Chanyeol whimpered – his eyes closed, covering them with his hands as he willed thoughts of the tempting food in front of him away.

“Hey! What’s wrong?” Baekhyun pried Chanyeol’s hands off his eyes.

“The food. I would want to eat it so I’d rather not see,”Chanyeol kept his eyes shut even when Baekhyun retracted his hands already.

Chanyeol cracked an eye open as he was greeted with Baekhyun’s laughter from across the table.

“Yeol. This is the fifth step. Be happy,”Baekhyun smiled as he placed a hand on top of Chanyeol’s – coaxing him to relax.

“Eh?” Chanyeol sat dumbfounded.

“You must not deprive yourself. Isn’t the main goal of this all is for you to be happy about your life? How can you be happy when you have to turn down the things that make you happy… like this chocolate cake, perhaps? So tonight, you eat,” Baekhyun gestured to the enticing slice of cake on one of the platters.

“This isn’t a test, is it?” Chanyeol eyed the cake warily.

“No. Of course not, silly,” Baekhyun said as he literally shoved a spoonful of cake into Chanyeol’s mouth to prove his point.

And really, who was Chanyeol to deny  ~~Baekhyun~~  chocolate cake?

***

“Holy shit!” Chanyeol ducked under the stairs (since he had been using the stairs ever since he decided to lose weight, thank you very much) as he spotted the familiar crown of soft brown hair making its way into the elevator at the lobby. He felt a familiar pang of pain clench his heart as he trudged back up the stairs to his floor – contemplating which ice cream flavor was better between pistachio and coffee crumble.

***

“What the fuck are you doing!?”an enraged Baekhyun barged into his living room and towered over Chanyeol who was slumped on the couch – confiscating the tub of ice cream on his lap and the big bag of Lays beside him.

“He’s back,” Chanyeol simply said – staring into nothingness.

“Who!?” Baekhyun asked, still irritated.

“Nini is back,” Chanyeol supplied.

“What the hell, Yeol. I thought we discussed this already,” Baekhyun flailed his arms in frustration.

Chanyeol felt himself break, and his emotions broke like a dam.

“Easy for you to say because you’re perfect! You need not worry about going on blind dates because your date will surely like you. Heck, I guess you don’t even have to go on blind dates at all for that matter. I bet you’ve got a steady flow of suitors lining up at your feet. You don’t understand!” Chanyeol panted as he finished his rant.

“Well sorry to break it to you, Park Chanyeol, but if you think that you have all the weight of the world on your shoulders just because you’re fat, and that my life is perfect, you’re greatly mistaken. For your information, my life is far from perfect. I had to give up my dream of being a singer just so I could help earn money for my family. I had to drop out of college on my first year so I can go and work my butt off day and night to make ends meet. I have no suitors, let alone a boyfriend, since nobody wants to commit to someone who has to be the breadwinner of his five siblings. I have so much excess baggage that no one’s willing to risk a relationship with me. So if that’s what makes you sleep at night, then I am gonna give it to you. My life is worse than yours!” Baekhyun glared at the shocked Chanyeol who hadn’t moved from where he was frozen on the couch.

Baekhyun thrusted the ice cream tub and bag of chips towards Chanyeol before darting out of his condo and slamming the door shut after him. Chanyeol found himself staring at the door for several more minutes even after Baekhyun had left – the tears on Baekhyun’s face haunting him. That night, Chanyeol didn’t sleep a blink.

***

Chanyeol looked like a walking zombie as he went to work that morning – so much so that even Yi Xing, the oblivious sous chef, seemed to have noticed.  
  
“Chanyeol? Are you okay?”Yi Xing approached him cautiously – deft fingers clutching a butcher’s knife on one hand and a chopping board on the other like a knight would hold his sword and shield.

Chanyeol merely rolled his eyes and face palmed. Conversations with Yi Xing so early in the morning did nothing to alleviate his condition. He was, however, saved from the hassle when a whistling Kyungsoo entered the kitchen with Chanyeol’s phone in hand.

“Call him,” Kyungsoo said with a meaningful gaze.

“What?”Chanyeol’s mind was still floating.

“Your happy pill,” Kyungsoo sighed, rolling his owl-like eyes in the process.

“Huh?” Chanyeol answered, more confused than ever.

Kyungsoo gave up and shoved Chanyeol's phone in front of his face instead – dragging Yi Xing out of the kitchen while muttering something under his breath about how Chanyeol was supposed to be a genius. Chanyeol shook his head and squinted at his cell phone screen – barely making out the contact name that was assigned to number two on his speed dial list – after his mom, of course.

  1. Baekhyunnie



Chanyeol gave a resigned sigh before pressing the call button.

“Hello?”the voice on the other line seemed cautious.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol waited with bated breath as he clutched his phone with more force than necessary.

“Jogging at 5 am. Same place. Don’t be late,”came the reply.

Chanyeol couldn’t help the smile that crept up his face as he ended the call. He found that his headache had gone considerably lighter.

***

“I-I need to go,” Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers as he watched Chanyeol play boxing on Wii. It was one of the interactive ways to get him to exercise and it was working quite well, thank you very much.

“Okay. Lock the door on your way out,”Chanyeol replied – not even bothering to take his gaze off the TV screen.

“I meant go, like go to Japan,” Baekhyun’s voice was barely audible but Chanyeol caught it nonetheless.

“What!? Go to Japan? Like a vacation?”Chanyeol finally paused his game and turned to Baekhyun.

“Yes and no, respectively,”Baekhyun answered meekly.

“Why!?” Chanyeol knew he had no right to question Baekhyun’s decisions but he needed to know.

“My sister Jongdae’s pregnant. And that pitiful excuse she has for a boyfriend is also unemployed. They’re in high school, after all,”Baekhyun sighed.

“What does this have to do with you?” Chanyeol wanted to bang his head on the wall for the stupidity of his question. Of course it had everything to do with Baekhyun.

“Well. Now that there’s gonna be another addition to the family, I wouldn’t be able to make do with what I earn here. I mean, we can barely eat three meals a day despite my father working as a cab driver and my mom doing laundry,”Baekhyun patiently explained.

“Do you really have to go?” the controller slid out of Chanyeol’s hold as he spoke.

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun affirmed before he let himself sob into Chanyeol’s shirt as he pulled the smaller man into his chest in a tight embrace.

***

Baekhyun was surprised when he saw Chanyeol with a trolley bag in hand waiting for her at the airport lobby.

“Yeol!? Why are you here?”Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol, amused.

“Why? Can’t I send off a friend on a flight?”Chanyeol mocked hurt.

“No. It’s not that. But um, why do you have luggage with you as well?”Baekhyun eyed the huge trolley bag beside Chanyeol inquiringly.

“I figured I’d go home to the province for a while myself. I mean, without you here, there really isn’t a reason to stay anymore…”Chanyeol trailed off.

Baekhyun was at a loss for words. He merely stared at the ground as if it were some interesting piece of artwork until Chanyeol broke the silence.

“You know what. You’ll get lost in Japan. You don’t know the language there,”Chanyeol warned.

“I know basic Nihonggo, thank you very much,”Baekhyun countered.

“Well, you’d feel lonely. You have no friends there and there’d be no one who’d listen to your endless rants,”Chanyeol continued.

“I won’t be going there to make friends, Yeol. I have to work. And besides, what makes you think I can’t find new friends, huh? You know very well that I have a very pleasing personality,”Baekhyun teased.

“No, you don’t,” Chanyeol pouted.

“Oh come on. I even broke through the barrier you put around yourself, Mister Grumpy,” Baekhyun chided the sulking man.

“Okay fine! Just, don’t forget me, okay?” Chanyeol whispered – cheeks burning a deep shade of red upon verbalizing his request.

“Of course, not! How could you say that? How could I ever forget the client who almost got me fired off my job because he broke two treadmills, one stationary bike, two lateral pulls equipment, and three weighing scales,” Baekhyun giggled and pinched Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“Ya! I paid for those. Is that all I am to you? A client?” Chanyeol dislodged Baekhyun’s hand from where it was attacking his cheeks – his frown deepening.

“Oh no... don’t be upset, Yeollie bear! You’ll always be my Yeollie bear even if you lost all your bear-like characteristics,”Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows as he eyed Chanyeol’s fat belly.

Chanyeol covered the bulge on his stomach with his hand and smacked Baekhyun – both ending up laughing at each other’s antics.

Baekhyun glanced at his watch and sighed.

“I guess I have to go now Yeol,” Baekhyun timidly said.

“Oh. Already? Okay,” disappointment was evident on Chanyeol’s face.

“International,” Baekhyun pointed towards the other end of the airport.

“Domestic,” Chanyeol pointed to the opposite direction in return.

Baekhyun reluctantly turned his back from Chanyeol while he can – trudging towards the departure area for international flights with heavy steps – barely keeping his tears at bay. Baekhyun was startled when he felt familiar arms wind their way around his waist and hug him from behind.

“Baekkie. I know this might sound silly and you would probably hate me after this, but I just have to get this off my chest. I like you. So so much,”Chanyeol muttered into Baekhyun’s ear – nuzzling Baekhyun’s neck, his grip on his waist tightening at the slightest – as if he was afraid that he’d push him away.

It was all it took for Baekhyun’s defenses to crumble down – tears he held back now flowing freely against his cheeks. Sobbing, Baekhyun turned around and reciprocated Chanyeol’s hug – burying his face on his chest.

“I like you too, Yeol. A lot,”he confessed – clinging onto his shirt like it were his lifeline.

“Then stay,” Chanyeol tilted Baekhyun’s chin so that they were eye to eye.

“You know I can’t do that,”Baekhyun responded bitterly.

Chanyeol nodded his head in understanding and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand in his.

“I’m going to wait for you then,” Chanyeol smiled – a genuine one this time.

It somehow lifted some of the weight on Baekhyun’s chest and he tiptoed to plant a kiss on Chanyeol’s left cheek before turning once again to go for real this time. Chanyeol touched his cheek where Baekhyun kissed him and smiled goofily – feeling tingly all over. Baekhyun was already a few feet away when he regained his awareness, and shouted for Baekhyun to turn back, which he did.

“Baekkie! Chat me up on Facebook okay? Or Skype! E-mail me! You know my Twitter right... How about Soundcloud?”Chanyeol chattered on and on about the various social networking sites that he had an account on – which was a lot, by the way.

“Okay okay! Don’t expect me to text you though. The rates are expensive. Though, if I get lost looking for internet cafes in downtown Tokyo, you’re to blame,” Baekhyun smiled.

“Fair enough,”Chanyeol grinned back.

With that, Baekhyun made his way to the boarding gate of the international flights and finally entered – somehow feeling considerably better with the knowledge that there is someone who will be waiting for him when he comes back. The thought reassures Baekhyun. It was enough –  _for now._

**2 YEARS LATER**

Chanyeol slammed his fist on the steering wheel. His car just had to break down when it was raining and he forgot to bring his umbrella – in the slums of all places. He retrieved his phone from his pocket, only to groan in frustration as he found it dead. Luck was definitely not on his side today. The rain was heavy and Chanyeol knew he’d be stuck there for hours if he did nothing. He reluctantly left the dry confines of his car and ran blindly to where he saw an illumination. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that it was a convenience store that he found.

Chanyeol immediately used the pay phone and called his mechanic to settle his car problems. Feeling exhausted, he ordered himself a cup of coffee and sat on the benches by the waiting shed outside the store. He was sipping his coffee peacefully when movement caught his sight. It took him a while to take in that the commotion came from the general direction of where he had parked his car. His eyes widened as he realized that his car was being taken apart. He immediately stood up and ran to his car. He only managed to grab the collar of the nearest guy who was starting to run with one of the tires of his car in hand and his eyes widened in recognition at the younger male who gave him a sheepish smile in return.

***

“God damn it, Sehun! What the hell were you thinking? What will the neighbors say? That I have a son who is a thief? As if I don’t get enough calls from your school principal as it is. Why!? What did I do to deserve this punishment? Did I not raise you well?” Suho clutched at her heart dramatically as her chest heaved.

“What happened here?” Xiumin went in through the front door and took one look at the people in the living room to know that there was a problem. His question, however, was ignored.

Yi Fan emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water and offered it to his wife – putting an arm around her shoulders so as to steady her whilst sending his youngest son what he supposed was a menacing glare. Sehun cowered in fear and edged in nearer to his sister who was sitting beside him with a baby on her lap.

“Jongdae! Talk to your brother. I don’t want to deal with this right now,” Suho sighed before storming towards their room with Yi Fan trailing behind her.

“Babe. What’s wrong?” Xiumin planted a soft kiss on the crown of his wife’s head and another on Xiuchen’s plump cheeks as he sat down beside them on the couch.

“Sehunnie. What did you do that for? I know someone who’s really gonna cut your head off this time,”Jongdae sighed – handing the giddy Xiuchen to Xiumin and ignoring her husband altogether.

“But sis, my friend’s mother is sick and they really need the money for the surgery,” Sehun reasoned – his eyes growing the tiniest bit larger in earnest.

“What’s going on again?” Xiumin tried for the third time – not entirely understanding the whole situation just yet. He was ignored yet again.

Jongdae could only shake her head in dismay. He knew that her older brother has so much on his plate already – and now,  _this._  And speaking of the devil...

“I’m home. Where’s mom and dad?”Baekhyun greeted happily from the front door – tired smile gracing his delicate features – a smile nonetheless.

“Um. They’re in their room. I-I- Xiumin it’s time to put Xiuchen to bed. Night Baek!”Jongdae pulled her husband by the collar and made a beeline for their room – shutting it behind them with a snap.

Baekhyun turned a curious eye to the only person remaining in the living room – Sehun. He had a sheepish grin on his face that seemed apologetic to Baekhyun and he knew that he’s not going to like the news when he hears it. As Sehun recounted the story to him that night, Baekhyun questioned the heavens as to why he had to carry all of these burdens when all he did all his life was to be a good son and brother. He couldn’t help but miss that one person who made him feel as if his life was perfect – even just for a few moments.

***

“Are you sure this is the right address, Sehunnie?”Baekhyun was talking to Sehun on his phone about the whereabouts of his supposed meeting place with the man who owned the car Sehun and his gang car-jacked.

“Yes, sir. Affirmative. He said to be there by nine,”Sehun confirmed.

Baekhyun glanced at his watch as he snapped his phone shut. It was 9:15. That man was late and Baekhyun didn’t like waiting. He knew he didn’t have a choice though, so he merely gestured for the waiter and ordered a cup of coffee.

Baekhyun didn’t know if he was just too sleepy, or the stress had finally caught up with him, or if he had officially gone bonkers. Clearly, this had to be an apparition of some sort? He had to physically shake his head from to side and still, all he saw was the smiling face of the person he had longed for in the past couple of years. Said man approached him with arms wide open and as he reached him, Baekhyun jumped into that all too familiar embrace that made him feel at ease. He found that two years didn’t make his spine tingle any less.

“Chan---yeol?”Baekhyun said as they parted from their hug.

The man sighed in relief before patting Baekhyun on the head and settling him back on his seat – sitting across him and signaling the waiter for his very own cup of coffee as well.

“For a while there I thought you wouldn't recognize me, but you did!”Chanyeol muttered excitedly – bouncing slightly on his seat.

“W-Why not?” Baekhyun curiously asked.

“Oh you know. Since I lost more or less two hundred pounds, I thought you’d have a difficulty recognizing me. But you’ve gotta admit, I’m handsome now, aren’t I?” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Baekhyun who punched his arm lightly in return.

“You always were handsome, idiot. You just didn’t believe me.”Baekhyun countered.

An awkward silence ensued and Baekhyun busied himself by staring at his cup of coffee as he realized what he had just said. Chanyeol, in return, was examining the intricate patterns on the tissue holder as if it was the most interest thing on earth. Fortunately, the arrival of the waiter with Chanyeol’s cup of coffee saved them from further awkwardness.

“So, Baekkie! How have you been?”Chanyeol started again as soon as the waiter finished serving his coffee.

“O-Oh. I’m fine. Or you know, as fine as I could get supporting my family,”Baekhyun replied with a shy smile, noting Chanyeol’s use of his nickname for him.

Chanyeol’s eyes visibly softened at this and reached for Baekhyun’s hand across the table. It took all of Baekhyun’s will not to flinch away but he’s gotta admit – Chanyeol’s touch was comforting.  _It always has been._

“Well. Enough about my life’s dramas. You? How about you? I heard you won an award? Seoul’s Youngest and Most Promising Chef? I’m so proud of you Yeollie bear,” Baekhyun babbled – retracting his hand from Chanyeol’s hold.

“Woah. You still talk so much.”

Baekhyun smacked Chanyeol on the head none too gently and it seemed to be all it took for the wall between them to break – two years apart seemed to be nothing as Chanyeol launched into a story of the happenings in his life in the past two years – Baekhyun adding in every once in a while as well. The awkwardness seemed to have dissipated as the two continued to talk well into lunch. Both were immensely enjoying the time they had together that they didn’t notice someone heading towards their table.

“Baekhyun. Is that you?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol froze at the all too familiar voice. If it was possible, Baekhyun became more rigid as the approaching man strode to their table and kissed Chanyeol full on the mouth without so much as a warning and sat himself beside Chanyeol, who was just as shocked as Baekhyun may have been if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

“Ni-Sir Jongin. I-It’s nice to see you again,”Baekhyun was the first to recover and he forced himself to acknowledge Jongin who was staring at him expectantly.

“It’s nice to see you too Baek! It’s been what? One year?”Jongin replied.

“Two, actually,” Both were surprised when it was Chanyeol who answered.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” someone emerged from the double doors of the kitchen and broke the tension between the three.

“Yes?”

“Kyungsoo and Zi Tao are fighting over who gets to use the oven again,”the man who had Yi Xing printed on his name tag waved his arms frantically as if he was reporting a fire or something.

“I need to settle this. Ni, why don’t you give Baekhyun a tour of the restaurant? I’ll be back,”Chanyeol hastily muttered before following Yi Xing towards the kitchen.

“So um, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?”Jongin asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh. That reminds me,”Baekhyun rummaged through his bag, pulled out a brown envelope, and pushed it towards Jongin.

“What’s this?” Jongin eyed the envelope apprehensively.

“It’s a long story. Just tell Chanyeol I need to go. I’m late for my job. It was nice meeting you again, Sir Jongin.”

Baekhyun had left even before Jongin had time to register his words. The latter took one last look at the door Baekhyun just exited and shrugged. He picked up the envelope and headed towards the kitchen instead.

“Babe. Baekhyun told me to hand these to you. He said he had to go. Something about being late I guess,”Jongin then moved to Chanyeol's office at the far end of the kitchen and left a dumbfounded Chanyeol who could only stare at the envelope in his hands. Chanyeol opened the envelope and pulled out the contents which consisted of several ten-thousand notes. A pink post-it slipped from in between the money and Chanyeol read the writing on it:

> _Sir,  
>    
>                  Sorry this is all I have right now. Do let me know how much I still owe you for the three tires that my brother stole. I’m really sorry for the inconvenience. Rest assured that I won’t run from this obligation. You can contact me through my number in the attached business card. Thank you._
> 
> _Byun Baekhyun_

 

Chanyeol smiled at the familiar handwriting. He was pretty sure Baekhyun wrote this before he knew that it was him who owned the car his brother had stolen from. He could almost picture the determined look Baekhyun must have had on his face if he were to tell this to him in person. He looked further into the envelope and found the pink business card with Baekhyun’s contact details. He put it in his wallet and pushed the matter to the back of his mind –  _for now._

***

Baekhyun groaned at the persistent ringing of his cellphone – eyeing the screen, only to find an unregistered number.

“H-Hello?”Baekhyun answered groggily. He was too sleepy to care about answering calls from strangers.

“Baekkie?” the caller barely whispered but Baekhyun knew that voice by heart for him not to recognize who was calling.

“Park Chanyeol!?” Baekhyun was generally not a morning person, but the voice on the other end was enough to jolt him into full wakefulness and rest assured that when Byun Baekhyun was awake, he was loud as fuck.

“Oh god. I think I just ruptured my eardrums! Why did you have to shout?”Chanyeol replied after a while.

Baekhyun giggled nervously and waited for Chanyeol to continue.

“Anyway, let’s meet tonight. We still have so much catching up to do. My treat. And besides, I have to return your money. My car was covered by insurance anyway. I won’t take no for an answer. I’ll pick you up at eight. See you!” Chanyeol said in haste and hung up even before Baekhyun could think of saying no.

Baekhyun could only stare at the phone in his hand in shock as a message appeared on the screen.

 _Be ready by eight, or I’m gonna have to get you out of your room by hook or by crook._ – Yeollie bear >.<

Baekhyun could only smile at the message. It seemed that he had no way out of this – not that he wanted out, anyway.

***

Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s wrist and guided him through the crowded bar. Baekhyun was thankful for the dim lighting since it perfectly hid his blush as Chanyeol drew in closer and closer as he tried to protect him from the grinding bodies on the dance floor. Nonetheless, he was surprised when Chanyeol said hi and hello every now and then to random people in the club. It seemed that he knew a lot of people there. Baekhyun wondered where the antisocial Park Chanyeol who only had bags of chips as friends went.

***

 _“So. How’ve you been?”_ Chanyeol leaned in to speak into Baekhyun’s ear – the loud bass from the speakers making it hard for them to converse properly through the loud music.

“I’m fine! You!? You’ve changed so much. I see that you’re popular now,”Baekhyun shouted back into Chanyeol’s ear.

“Well I was already quite popular way back when my video got uploaded on YouTube two years ago," Chanyeol joked before turning serious. "You know I’m not the type of person who wants fame. It’s all Nini. He thinks it’s good publicity for the restaurant,”Chanyeol smiled bitterly.

Baekhyun seemed to have noticed Chanyeol’s discomfort at the topic so he changed the subject. They were happily going through their third shot of tequila when a lady by the bar strode to their table and slipped a piece of tissue into the front pocket of Chanyeol’s shirt – winking as she strutted away in a seductive manner.

Chanyeol took one look at the tissue and crumpled it – allowing it to fall onto the floor.

“Hey! It takes guts to do that. How could you just throw it away like that?”Baekhyun scowled at Chanyeol.

“Well. Let’s just say I’m not interested in her,”Chanyeol grinned smugly.

“Pftt. Just because you’re all too hot and handsome now doesn’t mean you get to toy with other people’s feelings,” Baekhyun pouted.

“I’m pretty sure the most intense feeling that girl has for me is lust; you should know that I’m not that kind of person. And don’t you dare accuse me of toying with people’s feelings because you know very well who’s guilty of that between the two of us,” Chanyeol spat, staring icily at Baekhyun who seemed to cower beneath his penetrating gaze.

Baekhyun was so unnerved by Chanyeol’s sudden outburst that he trembled at the slightest. He picked up the nearest shot glass of whatever alcoholic drink there was and downed it in one go – willing to calm the erratic beating of his heart. Seeing Baekhyun’s trembling fingers, Chanyeol placed his hands on top of his and steadied it – a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Sorry, Baekkie. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Just… forget it. I guess this is okay, after everything… right?”

“What’s okay?”

“You know, Nini and I are together; you get to open your own gym and provide for your family. We got all we wanted in the end so I guess this is okay. Right?” Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun in trepidation – as if willing for him to negate his statement.

Baekhyun didn’t trust his voice and merely nodded in agreement before he picked up another shot glass and drank it bottoms up – willing to drown his miseries, and preferably his whole self in general as well, in alcohol. After all, didn’t Chanyeol say he’d buy?

***

“Babe! You're on the cover of this month’s issue of Men’s Health. Look!” Jongin ran into Chanyeol’s office excitedly and handed him the magazine.

Chanyeol merely smiled at him and let him gush about who knows what – barely listening when something he said caught his attention.

“It would’ve been so much better if they dyed your hair gray or something. Or let you wear contacts perhaps? That shirt makes you look fatter than you are, too. And don’t even get me started on that ridiculous tie. Also, the lip gloss seems too much. Oh, whatever. At least it’s still you. Wait, I’m gonna call dad and tell him about this. He’s gonna be proud,” Jongin babbled on and on before running out of Chanyeol’s office as quickly as he had come in.

Chanyeol looked at his image on the magazine cover –  _‘Chef Extraordinaire’_ emblazoned in a stylish font towards his right. He slammed the magazine on his table and let out a frustrated sigh. His physical appearance may have drastically changed, but he knew that he was still the same person inside. All these achievements, fat or not – it was all him. He couldn’t fathom why his very own boyfriend couldn’t see that at all.

Chanyeol once thought that being thin would be the key to his happiness. Now that he had achieved just that, he couldn't help but wonder when the happiness would come.

***

“Why did you stop communicating with him then?” Jongdae eyed her brother curiously as she carried Xiuchen in her arms.

“I-I don’t know,” Baekhyun looked like a lost puppy.

“Baek…” Jongdae knew her brother well and she knew that there was a reason.

“What was I supposed to tell him? All the e-mails he sent me were of good news. That he was losing weight, that he finally opened a restaurant of his own, that he won an award. Everything was going so well for him. Meanwhile, I was barely holding up in Japan. I didn’t want him to worry about me. I just…”Baekhyun trailed off – not even realizing that he was already sobbing.

Jongdae immediately went up to her brother’s side and patted his back as he cried his heart out for the first time in what seemed years. She knew that her brother was a strong man and for him to cry like this, something must have really hurt him a lot. She could only hug her brother apologetically – knowing for a fact that all of this was indirectly her fault. Baekhyun wouldn’t have had to go seek for greener pastures anyway if she hadn’t gotten herself pregnant out of wedlock. Not that she regretted having Xiuchen – she loved her son and her husband Xiumin as well. It’s just that she couldn’t help but think that Baekhyun's life would’ve turned out better if all these things happened otherwise.

***

“Here it is! Happy anniversary babe! Dig in,” Chanyeol muttered excitedly as the waiter placed their orders on the table.

“Chanyeol! What are you doing!?” Jongin gripped Chanyeol’s wrist which was reaching out for the platter of french fries.

“What!?” Chanyeol stared back at him incredulously.

“This! What’s the meaning of this?”Jongin gestured to the food on the table which was composed of hamburgers, fries, ice cream and large cola bottles.

“It’s food! Good food!” Chanyeol answered as if it was the most obvious thing on earth – reaching out for the hamburger in the process.

“Chanyeol!” Jongin’s hand flew up to grip Chanyeol’s wrist once again – stopping him from eating when the hamburger was already mid-way into his mouth. Chanyeol could only gape as Jongin slapped the hamburger out of his hands and shot him a disgusted look.

“What the hell, Chanyeol? Why are you doing this? Do you wanna get fat again!?”Jongin clutched his chest as he breathed rapidly.

“I-I-I just thought that you’d enjoy this. I-I mean, we hardly ever spend time with each other because of work and it’s our anniversary and all and…and… I thought this would make you happy,” Chanyeol mumbled – seemingly like a lost puppy.

“What gave you the idea that greasy fries would make me happy!? I’m not like… Never mind. Just don’t do it again. Now why don’t we head back to the restaurant so we could eat a proper meal,” Jongin snapped.

“Ni. Be honest with me. Would you still love me if I was still fat like I was two years ago?”Chanyeol inquired – a serious expression on his face.

“W-Why are you suddenly asking me that?”Jongin seemed to be caught off guard.

“Never mind. Let’s just go,”Chanyeol sighed as Jongin shrugged.

Chanyeol could only follow as Jongin stood up at once; but not before glancing longingly at the untouched food left on the table – the chocolate cake in particular; a memory from far ago flashing in his mind and he allowed himself a bitter smile.

***

“I’m sick and tired of having to answer to him all the time. Heck, my mom doesn’t even care what I eat for breakfast… or lunch… or dinner. I feel so suffocated, Baekkie. Ugh, I hate this!”Chanyeol groaned as he assaulted the punching bag with all his might – Baekhyun worriedly eyeing him from the side.

Receiving no reply, Chanyeol strode to the side and started lifting twenty-pound dumbbells on either of his hands. Baekhyun barely registered the subtle flexion of Chanyeol’s biceps under his shirt when the latter continued on with his rant.

“It’s not like I eat whatever I want! But come on, one burger wouldn’t matter. One! Besides, I always make up for it by exercising an extra hour or two since he’s always bugging me about staying fit. Sometimes, I wonder if he even knows me at all. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot that my name is Chanyeol – seeing that all he calls me is babe, or honey, or whatever pet name he thinks is cute,” Chanyeol dropped the dumbbells on the floor and slumped on the nearby bench with his hands on his face.

“Have you talked to him about this? I mean... Just tell him that it makes you uncomfortable. He’ll understand,”Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s shoulder reassuringly – Chanyeol flinching a little before leaning into the touch.

Chanyeol merely scoffed.

“As if you don’t know him. He’ll go berserk if I do so much as skip my gym session for the day. All hell will break lose if I told him that I don’t really care if my tie matches my shirt. I just --- I don’t know how to deal with this anymore, Baekkie,” Chanyeol continued, burying his face a little deeper onto his palms.

“I’m sure he has a reason, Yeol. He just wants the best for you. I guess he just has a weird way of showing it? But if he wants you to change for the better, doesn’t that mean that he has your best intentions at heart?”Baekhyun said thoughtfully and patted Chanyeol’s back.

“Why can’t he just accept me for who I am for once? Is it really that hard to simply love me without any conditions whatsoever?”Chanyeol sighed – pulling at his hair in frustration.

“Don’t say that, Yeol. You know that’s not true. Besides, aren’t you the one who said that you’re lovable no matter what?”Baekhyun chided – a hint of playfulness in his voice as he sat down beside Chanyeol on the bench and drew comforting circles on his lower back.

“You still have it, Baekkie,” Chanyeol straightened himself and looked at Baekhyun in the eyes. It took all of Baekhyun’s will power not to look away – the close proximity making his heart beat wildly.  _Those eyes still caught him every single time._

“Have what?” it was all Baekhyun could reply as he subtlety scooted a little farther from Chanyeol – afraid that the giant might actually be able to hear his rapidly beating heart.

“You just know what to say every time. You still know how to make people happy – to make  _me_  happy. You don’t just make me look right – you make me feel all right,” Chanyeol said earnestly and he pinched Baekhyun’s nose before he hastily stood up – causing the bench to topple down with the sudden loss of weight on Chanyeol’s side.

Chanyeol hurriedly came to help Baekhyun up and offered him his hand which the elder gladly took. The moisture due to the sweat on Chanyeol’s palm caused their hands to slip and Chanyeol found himself falling forward due to the force of Baekhyun’s pull – barely able to cushion his landing with his hands on either side of Baekhyun’s face so that he was hovering above him.

Time seemed to have stilled as their eyes bore into one another’s – a multitude of emotions passing in between them as they fell into the abyss in each other’s orbs. Chanyeol’s brows were knitted together as if he was facing an internal dilemma before the crease slowly smoothened and he leaned in closer – feeling Baekhyun’s breath mingle with his own.

Baekhyun knew that this was wrong on all accounts, yet he found himself helpless. As Chanyeol closed the gap in between their lips and all he could feel was Chanyeol’s soft lips against his, nothing else seemed to matter at the moment. He let his eyes flutter shut as Chanyeol pressed on a little firmer and coaxed his mouth open with his tongue – delving into Baekhyun’s sweet cavern whilst Baekhyun threaded his hands on Chanyeol’s locks and brought him closer.

Chanyeol continued to map the insides of Baekhyun’s mouth and gave an experimental nibble on Baekhyun’s lower lip that caused the latter to gasp. Feeling bolder, Chanyeol trailed his tongue to the side of Baekhyun’s mouth before returning to his lips with a vengeance – ardently kissing the daylights out of him – trying to pour his longing into the kiss. Baekhyun let himself go and tangled his tongue with Chanyeol’s in a seductive dance.

Chanyeol could feel his heart drumming against his rib cage. Kisses with Jongin were nothing like this. With Jongin, it was more of a ritual – an obligation. It was mere lips on lips – a little bit of tongue once in a while, but Chanyeol didn’t really feel the need to take it further. It amuses him as to how he had never wondered about that up until now. It’s not like it’s a secret that he was physically attracted to his boyfriend. He was his dream boy, for god’s sakes. So why couldn’t he feel anything when they’re at it? Didn’t they say that you’re supposed to feel tingles on your spine? And he was pretty sure that there was something about hearing church bells once you found the one you’re meant to be with. It had never crossed his mind that there could be something more to a kiss but now, with his lips moving against Baekhyun’s pliant ones, he can’t help but feel as if he had missed something huge. Chanyeol was pretty sure it was bordering on lust – but above all – he could feel the passion that coursed through his veins with every languid movement as their tongues melded into one. Chanyeol was pretty sure that Baekhyun was feeling it too; if the sharp tugs on his hair were an indication, that is.

Then it hit Chanyeol – he was pretty much in love with this man. He wasn’t sure about church bells, but he was getting quite dizzy just by kissing Baekhyun – it may have been due to the asphyxia or something else – Chanyeol wasn’t sure. All he could think of are his lips that were intoxicating him more than soju ever had. And he’s quite sure he could feel his ears ringing somehow. Odd.

Baekhyun was a strong person, but he’s not  _that_  strong. Not when all he wanted was basically laid on a silver platter in front of him. Baekhyun didn’t want for a lot of things –  _but he wanted Chanyeol._  It’s such a shame that fate was against them since the beginning. Yet, as he felt Chanyeol’s lips perfectly molding against his, he can’t help but feel as if this was what was meant to be in the first place. In fact, fuck fate. All that matters is Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and what’s here and now.

Never mind that Baekhyun‘s legs were starting to cramp from Chanyeol’s weight and they were both sweating like pigs – their hair, particularly Chanyeol’s, sticking at odd angles. Baekhyun was only starting and he couldn’t afford to put an air conditioner in his gym just yet. Also, Baekhyun’s butt was still sore from when he fell from the bench and there was definitely nothing romantic about being crushed under somebody else’s weight no matter how strongly quixotic the movies depicted it to be.

The kiss was far from perfect, with teeth clashing against teeth as they explored unfamiliar territory. Yet here with Chanyeol, Baekhyun can’t help but feel that he didn’t want perfect after all. All he wanted, no,  _needed_ , was the man he was baring his soul to at that very moment.

It seemed like years before Chanyeol reluctantly parted his lips from Baekhyun’s – a dazed look glazing his features. He observed Baekhyun with admiring eyes without moving away – the both of them still breathing each other’s air. Baekhyun still had his eyes closed – seemingly wanting to stay in the moment forever. However, forever will have to wait and Baekhyun had to snap out of it sooner or later, and so he did. He gently opened his eyes – one by one, as if expecting no one to return his gaze. He knew it had to be a dream – Baekhyun had known for far too long that his life would always be something short of perfect, and what he had just experienced seemed to have been cut out from a fairy tale story that he was affirmative that it was nothing but a delusion of some sort.

The curious look on Chanyeol’s face was the last thing that Baekhyun expected to greet him and he stood up in shock – head butting Chanyeol who fell to the side at the unexpected pain. Baekhyun was quick to mumble an apology before turning on his heel before he loses control of himself once again and do further damage. Chanyeol was in such a haze that he didn’t realize that Baekhyun had already left the room. He let out a string of colorful words for his momentary distraction and hurriedly stood up to follow Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was already crying as he stepped out of the glass doors of the gym and onto the lobby. He vaguely registered Jongdae’s cries from where she was manning the cash register and crossed the remaining steps out through the front door. Baekhyun whimpered as thunder wracked the heavens and a lightning passed through the sky in an ominous manner – the heavy downpour of rain coming after, seemingly mirroring the turmoil in Baekhyun’s heart.

It was too late to go back inside for an umbrella, so he braced himself and ran through the blinding streaks of the rain – not minding which direction he was going. All he knew was that he had to get as far from Chanyeol as soon as possible.

Baekhyun was pretty sure he hadn’t gotten too far when he felt someone hug him from the back – a very familiar hug, it was. His sobs became erratic as he felt Chanyeol tighten his hold on his waist, not unlike how he did a couple of years back when they first parted ways. He barely registered being tugged onto a nearby waiting shed and let himself be sat down on the bench – Chanyeol hovering over him as he checked him for injuries whatsoever.

“Baekkie! Why did you do that!? You gave me a fright. This isn’t just rain. It’s a typhoon, god damn it. You’re gonna be sick!”Chanyeol fussed – putting the gym towel on his neck over Baekhyun’s head in a futile attempt to dry him at the least.

“Park Chanyeol. Stop!” Baekhyun shouted all of a sudden that Chanyeol actually stopped drying his hair mid-way – the use of his full name giving him a sense of impending doom for unknown reasons.

“Baekkie? Listen. About earlier. I’m sorry but I couldn’t---" Chanyeol’s words were cut off as Baekhyun stood up as well and silenced him with his index finger on his lips.

“I know, Yeol. It’s nothing – just a spur of the moment thing. You were sad and I was there. Don’t worry. I won’t tell Sir Jongin,”Baekhyun attempted a smile which looked more like a grimace than anything else.

Chanyeol’s blood boiled as he realized what Baekhyun was saying and he yanked Baekhyun’s hand off his face and enclosed him in a tight hug.

“How could you say that, Baek!? How could you even imply that I was just using you. You know very well that I have had feelings for you for the longest time and to be honest, those feelings never really went away,” Chanyeol choked on his tears as he buried his head on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

“You’re happy with Jongin now. I can’t just walk back into your life and ruin everything,”Baekhyun allowed a few tears of his own to soak Chanyeol’s shirt as well, wetting the material all the more.

“But what if I want you to?”

“Chanyeol please, don’t do this.”

“No, Baekhyun.  _Don’t_  do this! Why are you pushing me away!?”

“It’s all for the best.”

“Tell me what advantage it is that I get out of this, because I don’t see it. I know this is hurting you as much as it hurts me, so why the hell are you doing this!?”

“Just… Yeol… Please don’t make it any harder than it is for me. Aren’t you happy with Jongin?”

“I don’t even know how being happy feels anymore. All I know is that I’m never sad when I’m with you.”

“No, Yeol. You’re just upset. You deserve each other. So, go back to him.”

“God damn it, Baek! Weren’t you listening!? How can I be with Jongin when all I think about is you!?” Chanyeol stepped back and shook Baekhyun by the shoulders – willing him to look at him in the eyes.

“It would’ve worked out in the past, but now, I don’t think so anymore. Accept it, our time has passed, Yeol. Just… let me go,” Baekhyun wiggled out of Chanyeol’s hold and managed to break free as Chanyeol let his hands slide from his shoulders, defeated.

Baekhyun allowed himself one last sideways glance at Chanyeol’s slumped form before braving the rain once again – leaving Chanyeol who was still staring at the space Baekhyun had just vacated a few moments prior.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

Only the pitter-patter of the rain bore witness to Chanyeol’s confession as he finally allowed himself to sob – pouring out his sorrows in a fresh wave of tears that streamed from his eyes.

_Chanyeol decides that he really hated the rain._

***

“Oh my god, Baek. You really are a special kind of stupid, aren't you!? It’s the twenty-first century! Being a martyr is outdated already, in case you didn’t know that,”Jongdae rolled her eyes at Baekhyun who had just finished recounting the story about what happened between him and Chanyeol.

“Thank you for the support. You really are a good sister,”Baekhyun said sardonically with a petulant pout which almost made Jongdae cringe –  _almost._

“What!? I’m just telling you the truth! Come on! Chanyeol himself said that he didn’t want that pretentious bitchy stick. He wants you! What the fuck is so hard to understand in that!?”Jongdae flailed and Xiumin who had just come in hastily covered Xiuchen’s ears upon his wife’s cursing.

“Language, Dae! And face it, you can call him whatever rude name you want, but there is no denying that he’s beautiful. He’s gorgeous! His legs goes on for days. How the hell am I going to compete with that!?” Baekhyun flailed his short arms and gestured to his equally short legs as well.

“I know you’re the elder one, but I just have to do this,” Jongdae sighed before she smacked Baekhyun none too gently on the head.

Xiumin covered Xiuchen’s eyes this time. Who knew his wife could be this violent. He makes a mental note not to piss her off in any way from now on.

“Ouch! What the hell was that for!?” Baekhyun shrieked indignantly – glaring at Jongdae with all his might.

“For being stupid! Seriously, when Sehun said that you were dense, I didn’t know it was up to this extent.”

“Wait. What? What does Sehun have to do with this?”

“That night when he got caught ransacking Chanyeol’s car, Chanyeol recognized him. After two years, he still remembers something as inconsequential as your family members’ faces, Baek. You’re just that special to him. He could’ve always applied for his insurance claim without meeting you, but he did anyway because you know what? He wanted to fucking see you, that’s why! Open your god damn eyes! The man loves you, no shit, and you’ve gotta stop pushing him away!”

Xiumin looked scandalized at the rapid cursing that he cradled Xiuchen just a little bit more protectively against his chest before marching out of the door – intent on saving his son’s innocence.

“I-I- Am I really that bad?”Baekhyun seemed resigned.

“Yes, you are, and you better make up for it before worse comes to worse,” Jongdae said a matter-of-factly.

“B-But I already turned him down. He wouldn’t accept me after what I did to him,” Baekhyun reasoned.

“You already turned him down twice before and he still keeps on coming back, so it’s either you must be a really lucky guy, or he just really loves you. And we both know that your luck in life isn’t the best, so go figure,” Jongdae just had to roll her eyeballs at her brother’s persistent stubbornness which was totally uncalled for.

“I-I love him too… but I’m scared,” Baekhyun murmured, unsure.

“What are you so scared of!?” Jongdae’s patience broke and she stared at her sister in disbelief .

“I’m scared that he’d regret choosing me. After all, who am I compared to Jongin? There will come a time when he’d realize that I’m not worth it after all,”Baekhyun sobbed.

Jongdae’s features softened at his brother’s confession. Baekhyun had been quite insecure ever since he was a child and Jongdae really didn’t see why he should feel that way, but Baekhyun felt inadequate otherwise; so he tried his best at everything that he did – even to the point of shouldering responsibilities that weren’t meant to be his in the first place.

“Hush now. Calm down. It’s time you think about yourself too. All your life, you’ve been so worried about what other people might think that you end up compromising your very own happiness. You have to accept that you can’t please everybody, so you might as well follow your heart and be happy. Isn’t that step five of your stupid diet program anyway? Why don’t you follow what you preach for once?”Jongdae chided as she enclosed her brother in a hug.

Baekhyun slapped Jongdae slightly on the arm and allowed himself to giggle at his sister’s words – still touched, nonetheless.

“Ya! I never would’ve known that you actually listened to my diet strategies. No wonder you’re so thin,” Baekhyun playfully taunted the younger.

“No. I’m just thin by nature, unlike you, Mister Thunder Thighs! And how can I not remember your strategies when you kept practicing that little pep talk you have reserved for your customers in our shared room since six years ago!” Jongdae grinned.

“I’m not fat!” Baekhyun pouted.

“I didn’t say you were,” Jongdae held her hands up in the air as she wiggled her eyebrows at Baekhyun in a playful manner.

“How the hell am I going to be confident about myself if my very own sister calls me fat?”Baekhyun insisted.

“One, I did not call you fat, stop being so melodramatic. And two, you better get your ass up and running if you want to get Chanyeol back,” Jongdae pulled Baekhyun up and dragged him to the door – almost kicking him out of the house as she did so.

“And, Baek?” Jongdae called Baekhyun just before he went out of the gate.

“Yes?” Baekhyun turned back.

“Have you even considered that you don’t need to try so hard to win the competition, since there’s no competition after all?” Jongdae said enigmatically, to which Baekhyun only raised an eyebrow in response.

“Jongin may be a tough competitor but that doesn’t really matter now, does it? This is Chanyeol's and Baekhyun’s story. There is no room for Jongin no matter how long his legs may be, or how gorgeous his annoying face is. You've already won Chanyeol’s heart a long time ago,” Jongdae continued and gave her brother a knowing smile.

Baekhyun could only beam as he finally went out of the gate, but not before giving Jongdae a warm smile, feeling slightly more confident about what he was about to do.

***

Baekhyun marched into the restaurant, only to find it deserted except for a lone janitor who was cleaning one of the tables. He asked him where Chanyeol was and was informed that there was a party in one of the larger function rooms on the second floor of the restaurant. He wasted no time in following his directions. He was hurrying towards the stairs when he bumped into someone and fell back. He hastily put himself back on his feet and stared in shock at the last person he wanted to see right now.

“Baekhyun. What are you doing here?”Jongin questioned, eyes cold.

“I-I just wanted to talk to Chanyeol. I have something to tell him,”Baekhyun looked down – feeling so small all of a sudden.

“He is upstairs attending to the guests. There is a party going on to celebrate the twenty-fifth wedding anniversary of my parents. In fact, we would announce our engagement in a while. You should come.”Jongin continued, albeit a little stiffly – just for courtesy’s sake.

“I-I-I’ll just go now,”Baekhyun turned on his heel and trudged back to the main restaurant area and out of the lobby.

“Baekhyun? Hey! Was that Baekhyun?” Chanyeol emerged from behind Jongin.

He was about to follow Baekhyun’s retreating form when Jongin clung to his arm – preventing him from doing so.

“Chanyeol what are you doing!?” Jongin reprimanded.

“I-I-Baekhyun…” Chanyeol trailed off.

Jongin wavered and smiled bitterly.

“You never really did forget him, did you?”he inquired.

“I-I-No. I didn’t. I’m sorry Ni. I just thought... I-I-I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol stuttered – the beginning of tears starting to work its way out of the corners of his eyes.

“Sssh. It’s not your fault,” Jongin cooed as he cradled Chanyeol in his arms.

Chanyeol was mildly caught off guard by Jongin’s reaction but he was not going to complain. He had imagined him to shout at him and throw things. This was somehow a good sign.

“It took a lot of courage for him to come here and face me like that, so go. Go after him before I change my mind and keep you in my pocket forever.”Jongin was beginning to become teary-eyed as well.

Chanyeol couldn’t find the right words to respond with so he settled with a grateful smile and a squeeze to Jongin’s hand instead before he stormed out of the restaurant and followed Baekhyun.

The thunder sounded overhead and Baekhyun hugged his hoodie closer to his body as it started to drizzle. He was now thoroughly convinced that the weather was somehow wired to his emotions. All of his painful memories seemed to be associated with rain, after all.

Jongin’s words still reverberated through his mind. Chanyeol was going to get engaged. He was a tad too late. Truly, his time with Chanyeol had passed. His words from another rainy night a while back mocked him as he felt the impact of what he had said – bathing her in something else other than the rain –  _sorrow_ , that is.

“Baekkie! Baek!” Chanyeol’s voice persisted through the steadily increasing sound of the rain.

Baekhyun clenched his fists and moved faster. A pity party was the last thing he needed right now. He just wanted to get home quickly and wallow in misery and regret – and maybe a tub of strawberry ice cream as well.

“Baekkie!” Chanyeol finally caught up with Baekhyun and gripped his wrist.

“What!?” Baekhyun spun on the spot and glared at Chanyeol.

“Jongin said you wanted to see me?”Chanyeol started.

“Yes. And now I already saw you, so go away,” Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol out of his way.

“Wait. Aren’t you going to say something?” Chanyeol persevered.

“Not anymore. Just go,” Baekhyun was about to continue walking away when Chanyeol wrenched him into his embrace.

“Well. I have a few words. Mind hearing me out?”Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun’s ear.

“As if I have a choice,” Baekhyun muttered under his breath, his cold words a contradiction to his actions as he burrowed deeper into Chanyeol’s warmth.

“Damn right, you don’t. I’d chase you no matter what, so just give up on trying to get away from me already,”Chanyeol chided, brushing Baekhyun’s wet bangs off his face before turning serious.

“Step one: Goal setting. I wanted to lose weight, to belong, to be loved. Now that I've achieved everything I seemed to have wanted, I can't help but feel that there's still something amiss."

"Step two: Start today. The moment I saw your retreating back at the restaurant, I decided that that will be the last time I’d allow you to run away from me, so starting today, I’m not going to let you go anymore. You can spend all your life trying to run away from me, so be it. I'm just gonna have to chase you. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not."

"Step three: No shortcuts. You’re going to have to try with me to make this work and running away every time isn’t gonna cut it, understand?”

Baekhyun nodded meekly and gazed at Chanyeol expectantly – as if coaxing him to go on.

“Step four: Motivate yourself. I got stuck at step four. My step four is one stubborn little shit that makes it a habit to walk out on me every time I try to confess. You’re my inspiration – you motivate me. Will you be my step four?” Chanyeol finished, bracing himself for Baekhyun’s decision.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Just minutes ago, Chanyeol was going to marry another man and now, he’s confessing to him? He knew that this was too good to be true but perhaps,  _good things really did come to those who wait._

Baekhyun was a lot of things but he was not selfish – he never was. But then again, selfishness is part of being human and Baekhyun allowed himself to succumb to his human nature just this once. He smiled through the tears on his eyes and kept them open despite the raindrops obscuring his vision. He cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks in his hands and brought him down for a swift kiss.  
  
“Step five: Be happy,” Baekhyun murmured against Chanyeol’s lips – gazing up at the equally joyful expression on his face as they parted.  
  
Chanyeol finally achieved his step five after two years of waiting and he ain’t even complaining. How could he when all he thought he ever wanted turned out to be the exact opposite of what he needed? And what he needed was right here, right now: Baekhyun holding him in his embrace and providing Chanyeol with an inexplicable warmth that radiated to his soul despite the rainwater that was seeping through his shirt.

_Chanyeol finds that he's starting to like the rain already._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- This was originally written for another OTP and was greatly based on a Filipino movie with the same title. No copyright infringement intended. Just wanted to try a little derivative work from one of my favorite films.   
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/  
> \- Btw, who's going to the AAP preselling? Can I come with? I don't bite, I'm funny sometimes, and I'll buy you milk tea after lol. I don't have anyone to go with I cryyy ;;


End file.
